


Kakashi's Birthday

by wicl93



Series: Uke! Kakashi [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the ninth part of a series with Kakashi as the uke. The stories will have a different seme or semes, and if there's a particular pairing you want, feel free to comment, and I'll try to get it in. New parts of the series will be added every month on the pairing day if possible. This is a request pairing from tineyninja.</p><p>Continues a little after part 8, on Kakashi's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakashi's Birthday

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**_Flashback_ **

SUMMARY: Kakashi's birthday

WARNINGS: JiraKaka, side-pairings IruKaka, YamaGai, YamaAnko, GenRai, IbiIru, explicit yaoi.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness, I had no internet yesterday!**

* * *

Kakashi looked around the room, holding a drink as he did so. Around the room, various couples and groups were separating off. It was Kakashi's birthday, and Genma and Raido had arranged a party for him, but it was now past midnight and the party was starting to wind down. At least, that's what Kakashi would call the various couples making out so furiously they were practically dry humping against every available surface. Kakashi went to sit down on the couch, the only place no-one was occupying.  _At least no-one still awake,_  Kakashi corrected himself, as he shifted Yamato's legs so he could sit down, the younger man clearly having passed out sometime earlier, with Gai half beside him and half beneath him.

Kakashi looked across at the wall opposite the couch, where Obito, Kotetsu, and Izumo were messing around. Kakashi looked at them for a while, considering going over to join them.  _Although,_ he said to himself,  _if I did that then we'd probably just make two pairs...it wouldn't really work...at least I don't think it would..._  Kakashi sighed, rubbing his eyes as he went to get more alcohol.  _I can't even figure out how to do a foursome? There must really be something wrong with me. Perhaps I should talk to Iruka?_

Kakashi looked around the room, wondering if Iruka had left yet. It took him a moment to locate the Academy-nin, who was perched on Morino Ibiki's lap in one corner of the living room. The T&I shinobi had one hand on Iruka's lower back and the other groping Iruka's ass, while Iruka's hands were gripping the back of Ibiki's shirt, between his broad shoulders, as they made out furiously. Kakashi downed his drink, deciding against interrupting them. He headed for the bathroom, trying to clear his head, as well as needing the toilet after so much alcohol.

He opened the bathroom door, having to pause a moment, as he was swaying slightly due to his tipsiness. He pulled down his pants, using the cistern to hold himself upright as he relieved himself. Kakashi was suddenly distracted by a moan to his left. He glanced over, realising that Genma and Raido were in the shower – or, rather, in the shower cubicle, as the water was't actually turned on. Kakashi finished and pulled his pants back up, closing the toilet seat and sitting on it. The two men hadn't noticed him even enter the room, as they were too engrossed in having sex. Kakashi watched Genma's shaft rapidly thrusting in and out of Raido's hole, the younger man's hips pistoning, making his ball's slap hard against Raido's ass. Raido moaned, his arms wrapped around Genma's neck and his legs around Genma's waist, while Genma was holding Raido up with his hands under Raido's ass. Kakashi unconsciously rubbed himself through his trousers, as he watched the erotic scene going on only a few feet from him.

After a few moments of watching the two jounin have sex, Kakashi found himself growing bored, so left the bathroom to see if there was anyone not having sex, or engaged in activities heading towards sex. However, as he drunkenly made his way back into the living room, it became apparent that the party was beginning to break up. It was coming up on 2am, Kakashi just about registered, as he flopped down onto his couch, noticing that Gai and Yamato were no longer occupying it. Yamato was awake and leaving with Anko, and Ibiki and Iruka were leaving together as well. Everyone else began slowly leaving after that, Genma and Raido emerging from the bathroom only to immediately leave, while Kakashi was left with no-one.  _I can't even figure out who to get off with, something is really wrong with me,_ Kakashi said to himself.  _Maybe Iruka's right, I should work harder to find someone to be with, I just really don't know who..._

"Something got you down?" he heard from one side. He slowly turned his visible eye to the side, meeting the grinning gaze of his former sensei's former sensei.

"I was just thinking", Kakashi replied to the smirking white-haired man.

"I guess that was why I didn't recognise the expression", Jiraiya continued, sitting down beside Kakashi. "And thinking is normally done silently."

Kakashi's eyes widened, as he realised that he'd been thinking out loud.

"Probably just drunk", he excused himself, hoping that Jiraiya would get the message and not question him further.

"Well, then perhaps I should take this away", Jiraiya said, moving all alcohol away from Kakashi. "You want help?"

"Too pervy."

"Which one of us?"

"Both. That's the problem. Iruka's better with this stuff as he's not so...so..."

"Pervy?"

"Yeah, I was looking for a better word for it."

"It was your word."

"Yeah, well...yeah."

The two men sat in silence for a moment, before Jiraiya broke it:

"There's no problem with how you are, you know?"

"Huh?"

"There's no problem being pervy", Jiraiya explained, before leaning in to catch the younger man in a kiss, pulling back before Kakashi had even registered what was happening.

"There isn't?"

"What did Iruka say to you that got you so worried in the first place?"

"That if I didn't choose someone to settle down with then I'd not be able to find someone to be with when I really wanted to settle down."

"But are you ever going to really want to settle down?"

"Don't know."

"Well, let's test how un-pervy you want to be. Say no."

"To what?"

"This", Jiraiya stated, before leaning in for another kiss, this one much more forceful. Kakashi moaned, allowing Jiraiya to move closer. The older man pulled Kakashi onto his lap, Kakashi's knees settling on either side of Jiraiya's legs. Kakashi groaned as Jiraiya pulled him firmly against his chest.

"Jiraiya", Kakashi groaned as he pulled back for a moment.

"I told you to say 'no', so say it if you want, and we'll stop, but if you don't say it..." Jirayia trailed off, his meaning clear as he pressed his mouth against Kakashi's neck, biting to leave a mark as Kakashi continued to groan in pleasure. Kakashi briefly considered pushing Jiraiya away, but the pleasure was too much to counter the little sense he had in his drunken state.

Jiraiya leaned back to admire the red mark on Kakashi's neck, before standing up, the younger man's legs instinctively wrapping around Jiraiya's waist. Jiraiya turned around, dropping Kakashi onto the couch. The silver-haired man bounced slightly, hands falling into his lap. He took advantage of this to work open his trousers, pushing them halfway down his legs before Jiraiya stopped him.

"Well, clearly you aren't going to stop me, but you can slow down a bit", Jiraiya pointed out.

"Don't wanna", Kakashi replied, sounding more like a petulant child than a horny man, but Jiraiya got the message, kneeling on the floor in front of Kakashi and leaning in to lick the hardened shaft. He slid his hands up Kakashi's shirt, pressing them flat against Kakashi's chest as his mouth slid lower, taking Kakashi's cock deeper into his mouth until the head was beginning to go down Jiraiya's throat. Kakashi groaned, tangling his hands in long white hair as Jiraiya bobbed his head slowly, teasingly.

Jiraiya continued to suck at the hard shaft for several minutes, Kakashi tugging at his hair at every particularly pleasurable move the older man made. Jiraiya teased Kakashi's nipples, sliding his hands down to rub at Kakashi's thighs as well, so the younger man never knew where his hands would go next. After he had sucked Kakashi for some time, Jiraiya stood up, releasing his own cock from the confines of his underwear, where it was rapidly becoming restricted. Kakashi almost moaned at the sight of it, his mind fuzzy with alcohol and pleasure, before he moved to kneel in front of Jiraiya, intending on returning the pleasure he'd just been getting. However, Jiraiya had other plans, stopping the silver-haired man and instead turning him around so that he was leaning forwards over the couch, hands on the back and legs spread , with his feet firmly planted on the floor. Jiraiya knelt down again, pressing his mouth to Kakashi's hole, sucking on it harshly. He reached one hand around to play with the head of Kakashi's cock, coating his fingers in precome, before moving them back to Kakashi's ass, removing his mouth and sliding two fingers inside Kakashi instead.

Jiraiya did not waste much time preparing Kakashi, quickly scissoring his fingers, adding a third, and finishing stretching the younger man's ass. After what seemed like ages to Kakashi, but was in reality only a few moments at most, Jiraiya withdrew his fingers, stood up, and gripped his cock, guiding himself into Kakashi in one smooth thrust. Kakashi moaned loudly, hands tightening on the fabric of the couch, as Jiraiya began fucking him in earnest.

"So good", Kakashi moaned, as he lifted one knee onto the couch, giving Jiraiya more room to pound into him. Jiraiya didn't respond vocally, instead gripping Kakashi's hips and fucking him harder, which only served to increase the volume and frequency of the younger man's moans.

"Not going to last long like this", Jiraiya warned.

"Don't care, me neither", Kakashi responded, words beginning to slur. Jiraiya wondered how much the younger man had actually drunk at the party, but found that and all other thoughts leaving his mind, as the pleasure mounted to its inevitable conclusion.

Jiraiya continued thrusting as his orgasm hit him, filling Kakashi up with every drop. The younger man moaned as he came as well, come splattering over the couch beneath him, his chest, and the shirt which he had never had the presence of mind to remove. Jiraiya continued thrusting as they both rode out their orgasms, before his movements slowed, and he pulled back, softening cock slipping from the reddened, come-filled, hole. Kakashi flopped forwards onto the semen-splattered couch, seemingly unconscious.

Jiraiya looked down at the younger man, who was seemingly passed out on the couch.

"You couldn't have sex with so many different people if you were monogamous", he pointed out, knowing that Kakashi was not actually unconscious. He registered the slight pause in breathing that indicated he'd been heard, before heading for the front door and leaving the apartment. Kakashi blinked open his visible eye, looking around at his messy apartment, as well as down at his own body. He ran his hands over his face, wondering who was right, Jiraiya or Iruka?

After a moment, Kakashi pulled himself to his feet, grabbing the arm of the couch as he swayed slightly. He grabbed his trousers from the floor, using them to clean himself off, and removed his soiled shirt and mask, tossing them all in a heap in one corner of the room as he headed for his bedroom. He flopped onto the bed, mind still whirling with thoughts as he passed out, alcohol and post-coital feelings catching up to him as he instantly dropped off, naked and flopped on top of the bedcovers.

* * *

**A/N - I am be doing a poll - who should Kakashi end up with! (Note, the poll is accessible through my fanfiction profile but will give you spoilers for the upcoming pairings, if you don't want these spoilers, PM or comment for who you want him with).**

**Next Chapter - Kakashi goes to talk to Iruka!**


End file.
